f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nguyen-Nguyen
Nguyen-Nguyen (pronounced: "'Win-Win'") Stevenson is a recurring character on F is for Family. She is first seen in the third season premiere when she was with Sue Murphy in the following episode. She is voiced by Eileen Fogarty. Biography Nguyen-Nguyen is a Vietnamese immigrant that was taken to America by Chet Stevenson where they get married and eventually move into Frank's neighborhood in "Paul Lynde to Block". Nguyen-Nguyen does not speak English very well and only knows much from TV shows referenced by her constant references to many TV shows like Hawaii Five 0. Despite her marrying Chet, she is shown to have little emotion, such as being happy or upset. She really liked learning about American culture, but it is foreshadowed early on in the season that she doesn't like Chet. Nguyen-Nguyen is in an abusive relationship with her husband Chet Stevenson, as revealed at the end of "Battle Of The Sexes". She has been confronted by Sue many times about leaving Chet, starting with "Punch Drunk", but Nguyen-Nguyen always brushes off the things he does as perfectly tolerable. She tried to be stand up to Chet but she failed. It is revealed she had been poisoning Chet and is eventually arrested when she gave him too much poison all at once in "It's In His Blood". Following her arrest and her husband being incapacitated, their house has now become vacant. Nguyen-Nguyen briefly appeared in "Frank The Father" in the women's holding cell at the Rustvale police station. She was mentioned in dialogue many times in the episode. It is unknown if Nguyen-Nguyen will be released in prison or possibly returning in Season 4. Either way, Nguyen-Nguyen's status remains unknown. Appearance Nguyen-Nguyen wears a white shirt with a collar, yellow jumper without sleeves and pink trousers. Personality Nguyen-Nguyen is a nice, but naive woman. Her naivety can be excused by culture shock, as she is so used to living in Vietnam, that her abrupt transition to living in America can be jarring for her. One can also suggest that she looks naive but in reality, she is a tough woman as she states this out by stressing that she is a war survivor several times. Episode Appearances *Are You Ready For The Summer? (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Paul Lynde to Block *The Stinger *Mr. Murphy's Wild Ride *Battle Of The Sexes *Punch Drunk *It's In His Blood *Frank The Father (Mentioned) Trivia *Nguyen-Nguyen may be named after the Nguyen dynasty, a Vietnamese imperialist family, that ruled Vietnam in the 16th to the 20th century. *Nguyen-Nguyen made a brief cameo in "Are You Ready For The Summer?", watching the Memorial Day parade. This was before her first actual appearance in "Paul Lynde to Block." *In ''Mr. Murphy's Wild Ride, ''Chet references his wife, Nguyen-Nguyen, saying "She's crazy about me. All night long she calls out my name in her sleep--''Chet Chet, Chet Chet!" ''The word "chet" in Vietnamese translates to "dead" *Her name is pronounced (win-win) like the Nguyen Dynasty in Vietnam, and Cambodia. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neighbours Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Asians